


Ima Make Him Eat Me Out While I’m Watching Anime

by thatboywhobleps



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boypussy, Breeding Kink, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Smut, Squirting, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboywhobleps/pseuds/thatboywhobleps
Summary: "Mhm, you wanna be a good boy hyung? Why don't you go ahead and eat me out while I watch my show." Jisung didn't even wait for a response as he parted his legs, throwing one on each of Chan's shoulders. "By the way, I wasn't asking."Or: Jisung just wants to watch his show in peace but Chan eating him out while watching it is just far too good of an opportunity for him to pass up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 369





	Ima Make Him Eat Me Out While I’m Watching Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Literally nothing but porn up ahead that im low key trash for writing. Short, sweet, and hella smutty. Title comes from Meghan Thee Stallion's song 'Girls in the hood.' Also I proof read myself so sorry for any mistakes!

A loud groan left Jisung's lips as he plopped down onto the couch. The boy had spent the whole day out with his members preparing for their ever approaching comeback. Recording sessions, photoshoots, dance practice, music video shoots, day after day the group was hard at work getting ready. It seemed like they never had a second to just breath and take a break! Well, until today that is. They had just gotten done with dance practice and were getting ready to head to their next scheduled destination when they realized that their actually wasn't a next destination. By some miracle they actually had a free schedule! Plans were quickly made, everyone eager to have some fun.

However, Jisung wasn't having any of it. The last thing he wanted to do was go out with how absolutely exhausted he was. Plus, since all the other boys decided they wanted to go out that meant he had the whole dorm to himself for once. He loved his members to death but some peace and quiet paired with a nap and anime sounded heavenly right now. Which led to where he was now, laying on the living room couch getting ready to watch 'My Hero Academia' in all his sweaty glory. He knew that he really should go and shower but, that could wait for later after a couple of episodes. He turned on the tv and put on the aforementioned show. However, as soon it started the sound of the front door opening drew the boy's attention away from the screen.

Jisung's brows furrowed as he turned to look at he it was. Weren't all the members supposed to be going out together? Why were they back so soon? He was greeted with Chan's familiar figure as the older male entered the dorm."Oh, hyung you're home? I thought you were gonna go out with the others?" Jisung's gaze returned to the tv as he watched the characters on screen battle with wide eyes. Chan just groaned in response as he trudged his way over to the younger male. As soon as he reached him he dropped to his knees in front of Jisung and buried his face in one of the boy's plump thighs. "Hyung?" Jisung glanced down at Chan but, his eyes quickly flicked back up to the screen as the action amped up. He was so focused on the screen his barley noticed as Chan began to sniff and rub his nose along his thigh.

"You smell sweaty." Chan stated as he took a deep whiff of Jisung. Chan suppressed a groan as Jisung's sweaty musk invaded his senses. He could feel his cock start to harden in his sweatpants as he continued to inhale his dongsaeng's scent. 

"Well yeah, I haven't showered." Jisung grumbled and squirmed a bit a Chan continued to rub his nose against him. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, trying his best to pay attention to the show. However, Chan's touches were starting to get to the younger male. He could feel his cunt start to leak in his shorts. It was when Chan lightly grazed the tip of his tongue along Jisung's thigh that concentrating on the show really became hard. "H-Hey stop being gross, I'm all sweaty." Chan completely disregarded his bandmate as continued to savor his scent.

"Please." Chan groaned. _He wanted to taste every inch of Jisung._ Jisung tore his gaze away from the screen and looked down at Chan. The thought of Chan pleasuring him while he watched his favorite show sounded like far too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Mhm, you wanna be a good boy hyung? Why dont you go ahead and eat me out while I watch my show." Jisung didn't even wait for a response as he parted his leg, throwing one on each of Chan's shoulders. "By the way, **I wasn't asking**." 

Chan licked his lips and groaned, his eyes glued to the Jisung's briefs. A little shiver ran through Jisung's body as Chan leaned in and began to nose up along his inner thigh. Chan inhaled deeply and groaned, his cock twitching in his pants as his senses were flooded by Jisung's scent. The closer he got to the boy's crotch the stronger the scent got, the smell of Jisung's arousal mixed with his sweat was absolutely _intoxicating_. He couldn't help but drag his tongue up Jisung's sweaty thigh. "Mhm, you taste so good Sungie." A quiet gasp left Jisung as Chan repeated the action but this time he followed it up with a firm bite to his thigh. Chan's hands wandered up the younger member's thighs, teasingly grazing his fingernail up along the sensitive flesh as they made their way to Jisung's waistband.

Jisung practically thrummed with excitement as Chan reached for his waistband. He pulled on the elastic and let it snap back into place, drawing a squeak from the younger. "C'mon hyunggggg, get to it!" He huffed, keeping his eyes on the screen. A light chuckle left Chan as he repeated the action once again before pulling down Jisung's underwear. Jisung whined as his heated cunt was exposed to the cold living room air. He glanced down at Chan who was drinking up the sight of his exposed pussy before looking back up at the screen and trying to pay attention to the show. Chan groaned and was practically drooling as he nosed along Jisung's soft folds.

Jisung's attention began to waver as Chan licked up and down in between his folds. The feelings of the tip of his tongue grazing against him had his toes curling. Chan continued teasing him for a bit longer before moving up and sucking Jisung's clit into his mouth. A quiet whine left Jisung, his gaze flickering from the tv to Chan. The more pleasure Chan gave him the harder it became to focus on the show. Egged on by Jisung's pretty little noises Chan eagerly sucked on the little pink nub, occasionally swirling his tongue on it. 

"Fuck, _yes._ " Jisung groaned loudly and reached down, tangling his fingers in Chan's black locks. "Eat it hyung, eat it like the horny bastard you are." It was Chan's turn to groan this time as Jisung began to grind into his face. He tightened his hold on Chan's hair to the point where it was almost painful as he continued to spread his juices all over the other's face. Chan eagerly accepted everything Jisung gave him, pretty much high off the boy's taste at this point. Chan continued to suckle on Jisung's clit for a bit before pulling away and starting to once again lick in between his folds. He lightly poked his tongue into Jisung's awaiting hole a few times before eventually plunging the warm appendage deep into him without warning. Jisung's thighs seized up and he squealed as Chan's suddenly shoved the entirety of his tongue into him. "Fuck!" He shouted and reached down, now tugging Chan's hair with both his hands.

Chan didn’t even give him a second to adjust, immediately beginning to ravish Jisung’s inner walls with his tongue. A growled vibrated deep inside Chan and he reached out to take one of Jisung's plush thighs in each hand. He wasted no time in pushing his dongsaeng's leg up to his chest as he drilled his tongued deep into him. He eagerly drank up every drop of Jisung's sweet musky slick, he senses now completely overtaken by Jisung. His tongue wormed and wiggle inside Jisung, deliciously stroking his velvety walls. Jisung was _soaking_. Slick leaked profusely from his pussy getting Chan's chin glossy in the process. His eyes may have still been on the screen but, Jisung was for sure not paying attention to the screen. It was all just a bunch of noises and colors to him at this point.

God, Chan's tongue perfectly stirred up his insides. The pleasure had him weak in the knees and had his whole body trembling. "Wha-noooo!" Jisung almost sobbed as Chan pulled his tongue out. He felt so **empty** without Chan being inside him. Jisung looked down with a watery glare and opened his mouth to speak however, he was quickly silenced as Chan plunged both his index finger and middle finger into his dripping cunt. Chan immediately began to fuck Jisung with his fingers at a quick pace.

"You're so spoiled and needy Sungie. I leave you empty for a few seconds and you almost cry!" Chan said with a low chuckle. Jisung didn't even get the chance to respond. Instead a loud squeal left him as Chan curled his fingers against his sweet spot. "Yea' babygirl you just loved being filled don't you?" The younger member could only nod In response. Chan's fingers continued to prod and firmly rub at his sweet spot and fuck, he could feel just how obnoxiously wet he was getting. It was embarrassing to see the least, Chan on the other hand loved it. Chan groaned as he watch thick rivulets of slick ooze from Jisung's cunt, so much so that some began to run down his hand and arm. Damn, there was for sure gonna be a wet spot on the couch when they were done.

Unable to keep resist the urge to taste Jisung Chan leaned down and took his swollen little clit back into his mouth. “Ngh, hyung!” Jisung threw his head back in a loud whine as Chan messily sucked on his clit. He wasn’t even paying attention to the show now, far too lost in the pleasure to even care. The tension in Jisung's stomach grew, his orgasm quickly approaching with how much Chan was stimulating him. Chan began to fuck Jisung at an almost painful pace, making sure to jab his sweet spot with every thrust. He could tell Jisung was close by how his grip on his hair tightened and how he kept tugging on the black locks. All it took was a particularly hard thrust paired with him lightly biting down on Jisung's clit for him to come undone.

"Hyung, hyung!!" Jisung squealed as he came, his cunt clenching sporadically around Chan's fingers. However, **Chan was far from done**. He pulled off Jisung's sensitive clit only to push his tongue in along side his fingers. "Hyung! S-stop too much!" Tears bubbled up in the younger member's eyes, the painful pleasure becoming too much for him to handle. He squirmed but, if anything his squirming only increased the intensity as it caused Chan to brush and rub against his walls in the best kind of way. Jisung could feel his second orgasm coming and _it was coming fast._ It didn't take long for him to switch gears, going from trying to get away from the intense pleasure to wanting more. "Fuh-Fuck! Channie hyung!" He whined so loudly that if any of the members were home they would've for sure heard. Jisung roughly tugged on Chan's hair, a silent plea for more. Chan eagerly obliged and switched from fucking Jisung with his finger to roughly grinding them down into his sweet spot.

Chan winced a bit as Jisung's hold on his hair turned into a vice grip. Jisung's eyes rolled back into his head and his toes curled as a second orgasm was quickly ripped from him. This time clear liquid gushed from his cunt, dirtying Chan's face and shirt. Jisung continued to grind down into Chan with his hand clench in his hair so tight it was a miracle he didn't pull out any strands. The fact that Jisung squirted all over his face had Chan groaning. Chan drank up as much of Jisung's juices as he could, reveling in the feeling of being soaked by them. Jisung was trembling from head to toe, tears fell from his eyes as Chan kept stimulating his cunt. "N-Ngh-o-o more." He whined. Chan simply continued to work his tongue inside of him. However, he did pull out his fingers...well for a few seconds that is. A sob left Jisung as Chan thrusted his fingers back into him, this time adding a third one. "H-Hurts!" Chan didn't even spare Jisung a glance as started to fuck him with his fingers once again. He knew Jisung was just being a little brat and that he loved the pain.

Just as Chan predicted it didn't take long for Jisung's cries of protest quickly turned to ones of _pleasure._ "Hyung more! Fuck me more!" Jisung begged and even began to move down to meet Chan's thrusts. Of course, Chan happily did as he was told, fucking Jisung with his fingers at a rapid pace. However, this time he did more then just that.

The last thing Jisung was expecting was for Chan to grab him by his hip and easily manhandle him, positioning his hips over his head. With one hand at that. Jisung feebly squirmed in response. The fact the Chan could easily move him around and hold him down and just force him to take it only made the situation so much more hot. He could squirm all he wanted but, so long as Chan held him he would only be able to sit there and take it and boy did he love the thought of that. The fact that he could easily manhandle Jisung was just as hot to Chan. He growled and roughly squeezed the boy's hip as he continued to abuse his soaking cunt. There would for sure be marks left on his body bur, Jisung couldn't really bring himself to care since he was too busy being fucked stupid.

Jisung may have not been expecting for Chan to position him this way but, he definitely wasn't expecting what happened next. A loud whine left the younger male as Chan pulled his fingers out of his dripping cunt, leaving only his tongue deep in him. Chan took those same fingers, slick and shiny with Jisung's own slick, and began to rub at his tight little pucker. Jisung's eyes widened as the strange sensation. "Ngh! Hy-Hyung what are you-" Jisung cut himself off with a loud whine as Chan thrusted his index finger in his ass in one fell swoop. _Full._ He felt so full and Chan only had one finger in him. Drool dribbled down Jisung's chin, the feeling of being so full had his mind going blank.

Just as he was getting used to having one finger in him Chan began to work a second one into him. _The stretch burned in the best kind of way._ Especially when Chan scissored his fingers and stretched Jisung's walls even further. Jisung could only scream and whine as Chan fucked his fingers deeper into him as he continued to drill his tongue into the younger male's cunt. The feeling of having both his holes filled was **pure heaven** for Jisung. However, it didn't last long as Chan pulled his tongue out of him, licking the excess slick off his lips as he did so. "Would you look at that. Your slutty little ass is practically swallowing up my fingers. And here I though it was only your cunt that was desperate to be filled." Chan hungrily watched as he rammed his fingers in and out of the younger member's hole. "Gonna have to fuck your tight little ass one day. A slut like you would like that wouldn't you? You'd love having your ass stretched by my big cock wouldn't you?" _He would._ The thought of Chan fucking him with that big dick of his and stretching him out till he gaped drew the prettiest of whines from Jisung.

Jisung reached his peak when Chan forced a third finger into him. The burn of the stretch paired with Chan shoving his tongue back into his cunt was more than enough for Jisung to cum. "Channie hyung!!" He practically screamed, his back arching off the couch as he did so. Slick gushed from his cunt getting all over his own face, torso, and even his hair. Chan pulled away and watched as Jisung made a mess of himself, mesmerized by the sight of seeing him squirt all over himself. He fucked Jisung with his finger through his orgasm, more liquid gushing out of him with every thrust. Damn, Jisung was clamping down so tight on them Chan could only imagine how impossibly good it'd feel to fuck his ass. Once Jisung seemed to finish cumming he pulled his fingers out of the younger male, drawing a whine from Jisung as he did so.

Just as he thought he was finally able to catch a break Chan quickly proved him wrong. The leader quickly rose to his feet, positioned himself in between Jisung's legs, and pulled down his sweatpants just enough to free his throbbing member. Chan reached down and grabbed his erection, stroking himself a few times before smacking his flushed red head against Jisung's cunt. "N-No dooonntttt." Jisung weakly protested, lazily pawing at Chan's chest in attempt to push him away. "Too much, too much." 

Chan completely disregarded Jisung's protests and proceeded to fully sheath himself inside Jisung in one thrust. Jisung's eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. Little tremors traveled through his body due to the sudden feeling of being filled to the brim. Jisung didn't even get the chance to squirm as Chan reached down and took his ass into his hands with a firm grip. "Fuck, how are you so fucking tight." Chan threw his head back in a loud groan. No matter how many times they did this Jisung was always virgin tight around Chan. Jisung on the other hand didn't thing it was so much him being tight as much as he was Chan being **huge.** Chan was just so damn **big.** So obnoxiously long and _thick._ The stretch was painful but, _it was the best kind of pain._ Chan only gave Jisung a couple of seconds to adjust before starting to move.

Despite he earlier protests Jisung quickly ended up succumbing to the pleasure once again. He tightly wrapped his legs around Chan's waist and reached up to grab the older male's shoulders. _"Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmemoremoremoremore"_ The words left his lips like a prayer as Chan roughly fucked his abused cunt. His nails dug so deep into Chan's shoulders that they for sure pierced the skin. Chan was far too lost in the feeling of fucking his bandmate to care, let alone even notice. 

"Yeah? You love having hyung's big dick messing up your guts don't you?" Jisung eagerly nodded, his mouth too busy whining and moaning to speak. He loved it so much, loved the feeling of being full. Not to mention, the fact that he was pretty much folded in half getting dicked down in the middle of their living room where anyone could walk in at any moment and catch them only made everything so much more hot. Anyone one of their bandmates, hell who knows maybe even their manager, could walk in at any second as see them fucking and damn did the thought just do things to both Jisung and Chan.

Jisung’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as Chan bumped against his cervix. Tears ran down his cheeks and it felt as though the air had been knocked out of him "Fuck! H-Hyung so deep! So deep!" Fuck, Chan was so _deep. So very deep._ Any deeper and- Jisung gasped as he glanced down. If Jisung's eyes could widen anymore they probably would upon seeing what he saw. His normally flat tummy had a slight bulge in it that rose and fell with Chan's thrust. Chan followed Jisung's gaze, a loud groan leaving him upon seeing the bulge in his bandmate's stomach.

”Mhm, look at that baby girl. Hyung is so deep in you. I'm gonna stuff my cum so deep into you." A high pitch cry left Jisung. At this point the only thing in his mind was the thought of Chan filling him with his come. "Yeah you want me to knock you up like the bitch you are? Stuff you full of babies, you’d look so pretty all nice and round baby girl. You'd be such a good fucking wife." Chan growled out as he stopped his thrusts to grind deep inside Jisung. Jisung's eyes almost crossed at the sensation. Damn, dance practice was gonna be a bitch tomorrow.

"Fuck yeah, fuck me hyung! K-Knock me up! Fill me up please!" Chan could feel his own orgasm approaching, spurred on by Jisung begging to knock him up. He picked up the pace, thrusting so hard into Jisung that he swore the wall behind the couch started to rumbled with the force of his thrusts. With how hard Chan was fucking him Jisung's orgasm was also quickly approaching. The delicious drag of Chan's dick deep in him was something he was for sure going to feel for days to come. 

"F-Fuck!" Chan's grip on Jisung's ass tightened and his cock throbbed as he shot spurt after spurt of cum into Jisung's cunt. "Fuck yeah, take it. **Take. It.** " Chan gritted out as his orgasm over took him. He thrusted deeper and deeper into Jisung as he came inside him. Warmth flooded Jisung's insides as Chan filled him up. Chan pulled one of his hands off Jisung's ass and moved to pinch and rub at Jisung's clit. Jisung swore he blacked out for a seconds as he fourth orgasm of the day was ripped from him. His cunt latched down onto Chan's cock and a loud sob left him as he violently squirted around Chan's cock. So much slick gushed from him that some even spilled onto the floor. Chan continued to sloppily thrust and grind inside Jisung, fucking them both through their orgasms for a while longer before giving one final deep thrust and stopping. He sighed loudly and lowered himself to the pair were chest to chest. 

The pair laid there panting as they came down from their orgasms. Jisung still latched onto Chan and Chan with his face buried in the crook of his sweaty neck, his cock still deep inside Jisung. They were both a mess of sweat and slick. Jisung could really go for that shower right about now "So good, always so good..." Jisung panted out and whined when Chan began to kiss along his neck, shallowly thrusting into him as he did so. Round two was almost for sure about to ensue. However, before it could Jisung snapped out of his orgasmic haze and his eyes widened as he saw credits start to play on the tv.

**"AH MY SHOW!!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll I hope you guys enjoyed! Thnx for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated! <3~


End file.
